During oil and gas exploration, many types of information may be collected and analyzed. The information may be used to determine the quantity and quality of hydrocarbons in a reservoir and to develop or modify strategies for hydrocarbon production. For instance, the information may be used for reservoir evaluation, flow assurance, reservoir stimulation, facility enhancement, production enhancement strategies, and reserve estimation. One technique for collecting relevant information involves obtaining and analyzing fluid samples from a reservoir of interest. There are a variety of different tools that may be used to obtain the fluid sample. The fluid sample may then be analyzed to determine fluid properties, including, without limitation, component concentrations, molecular weight, molecular weight distribution, gas-oil ratios, bubble point, dew point, phase envelope, viscosity, combinations thereof, or the like. Conventional analysis has required transfer of the fluid samples to a laboratory for analysis. Downhole analysis of the fluid sample may also be used to provide real-time fluid properties, thus avoiding delays associated with laboratory analysis. Surface wellsite analysis may also be used to provide real-time fluid properties without the need for transfer of the fluid samples to a laboratory. However, accurate determination of fluid properties in real-time may be limited in certain circumstances, such as during the early stages of field development (e.g., exploration/appraisal) when there is limited, or potentially even no data.